Parker's Mummy Bones
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Parker starts calling Brennan Mummy Bones. See why and when... One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Parker's Mummy Bones**

* * *

_2004_

* * *

Parker was 5-years-old and didn't like his father's current girlfriend. Parker didn't like the way he was treating Dr Bones either. Dr Bones had been very upset lately and Parker wanted to fix that. He just needed to ask his Mummy if it was alright.

"Mummy?" Parker asks Rebecca

"Yes?" Rebecca says smiling

"Can I ask you a question? Pinky promise you won't get mad", Parker says

"I promise. What is it sweetheart?" Rebecca asks pulling him onto her lap

"I know you're my Mummy but can Dr Bones also be my Mummy? I can call her Mummy Bones", Parker asks

"Why do you want to call her Mummy?" Rebecca asks shocked

"She is lonely and sad. She makes me feel happy and safe when I am with her like you do. Can I pretty please call her Mummy Bones?" Parker asks looking at her with hopeful eyes

Rebecca knew how much Parker adored Dr Brennan. Rebecca took Parker to see her three times a week and when Rebecca was struggling with money for Parker's school, Brennan helped. Rebecca looked at the hopeful expression she knew what to do.

"Ok you can call her that. It will make her very happy", Rebecca says

"Thanks Mummy. Can I draw a picture for Mummy Bones?" Parker asks

"Your father will be here in an hour to pick you up. He wants you to meet his girlfriend. Just be ready by then", Rebecca says helping him down

Parker runs to his room and begins a drawing for his Mummy Bones. Parker had just finished working on it when his Mummy calls him.

"Parker your Dad is here", Rebecca calls

Parker neatly puts the picture in his bag and rushes out.

"Daddy. Are we going to see Bones?" Parker asks excitedly

"She is busy. We are having a fun night at my apartment with me girlfriend", Booth says leading him out to the car

Parker knew his Mummy Bones weren't busy she had broken her wrist 2 weeks ago it was going to be in a cast for 1 more week she told him. Parker was angry he wanted his Mummy Bones. They get to the apartment where a blonde lady is waiting for them.

"Hello honey", Booth says kissing her

"Hello to sexy", the woman says

"Tasha this is Parker, Parker this is Tasha, Daddy's girlfriend", Booth says

"Hello Parker I have heard a lot about you", Tasha says with a smile

Parker could tell the smile was fake.

"Can I go to my room now?" Parker asks not saying anything to Tasha

"Bud aren't you going to say hello?" Booth says

"No", Parker says turning and going into his bedroom

"I am sorry about that. He is not normally like this", Booth says to Tasha

"It's fine. He will get to know me", Tasha says

An hour later it was time to get Pizza. Booth decided to leave Parker with Tasha while he went and got it.

"Be good Parker", Booth says

Parker doesn't answer but nods not really meaning it. When Booth left the fake smile on Tasha's face disappeared.

"I don't like you", Parker says to Tasha, "My Mummy Bones is prettier then you and smarter"

"Get here you little BRAT!" Tasha says grabbing him tightly as he tried to get away

She started spanking him Parker says crying hard by the time the 15th one hit. She also twisted his wrist tight. Parker yelled out it really hurt.

"Go to your room and DO NOT tell your father about this. YOU WILL RESPECT ME", Tasha yells

Parker just nods and runs as quickly as he could to his room crying. His butt was really hurting. He didn't feel safe here. He packed his bag and snuck out of the apartment without Tasha noticing that wasn't hard she was putting more make up on for his father.

Parker walks around till he finds a cop.

"Where is your Mummy or Daddy kid?" the cop asks

"I lost my Mummy", Parker says

"I can talk you there. Do you know where she works?" the cop asks

"Ah ha. She works at the Jefferson", Parker says

"You mean Jeffersonian?" the cop asks

Parker nods.

"Let's get you to your mother she must be worried", the cop says lifting Parker into the police car and driving carefully to the Jeffersonian

In the dark the cop couldn't see the tear stains on the little boys cheeks or his red eyes.

"Do you know where to go?" the cop asks getting out

"Yes", Parker says

The cop takes Parker's hand and Parker leads him inside to security. That's when the cop sees the tear stains and red eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"George is Dr Bones here?" Parker asks hopefully knowing she worked late these days

"She is Parker. You know where to go. She is in her office", George says smiling a little he was confused himself at the tear stains and red eyes and the way he was cradling his right wrist.

They walk into the lab.

"MUMMY BONES!" Parker yells

Brennan was in her office when she heard Parker yell. He sounded really upset. She quickly came out of her office. And saw Parker with a police officer his eyes were red and swollen from crying and he was cradling his right wrist. Brennan could tell from here it was broken. Parker lets go of the cops hand and runs to Brennan who has just enough time to crouch down and open her arms wide. Parker flies into the sobbing. Brennan picked him up trying to smooth him with words of comfort. She had never seen Parker so distressed before.

"What's wrong Parks?" Brennan asks

Parker just continues to cry.

"Ma'am I found him on the street are you his mother?" the cop asks

"N…", Brennan doesn't finish Parker interrupts

"She's my Mummy Bones. My second Mummy", Parker says feeling comfort in Brennan's arms

"What's your name ma'am?" the cop asks

"Dr Temperance Brennan. Who are you?" Brennan asks still slightly shocked by what Parker had said

"I am Sergeant Robert Dotson. Do you know what happened to him?" Robert asks

"No. I haven't seen him in a couple of days. But it looks like he needs a hospital visit for his wrist at least", Brennan says

"I can take you", Robert says

"That would be greatly appreciated. Just let me grab my bag", Brennan says walking into her office with parker in her arms

She balances him on her good arm and picks up her bag and phone.

"Come on Parks let's get you to the hospital", Brennan says softly following the cop outside and into the police cruiser

Brennan gets in with Parker on her lap he winces and whimpers.

"Parks are you alright did something happen to make your bottom sore?" Brennan asks as the cop drives

"Daddy's new girlfriend spanked my lots and hurt my wrist and shoulders", Parker says crying

Robert and Brennan share a look. They would need to get to the bottom of this.

"Do you want me to call your Mum?" Brennan asks

"Yes. But I want you to stay Mummy Bones", Parker says

"I will always stay Parker", Brennan says kissing his forehead pulling out her phone and dialling Rebecca's number

She tells Rebecca what she think happened and Rebecca said she would met them at the hospital. Rebecca didn't want Booth to know yet. She only cared about her son. And so did Brennan so she agreed not to call her _Partner _or whatever he was these days.

"Parker why do you call me Mummy Bones?" Brennan asks

"You are lonely and sad. You makes me feel happy and safe when I am with you like with my other Mummy. I really like to call you that. You're special Mummy Bones. I love you", Parker says calming down

Brennan was touched. She didn't think she would make a good mother but being called mum woke something within her.

"I love you too Parks", Brennan says kissing the blonde curls on the boy

"We are at the hospital", the cop asks

"Let's get you checked out Parks and tell the Doctors and Nurses and me where it hurts ok? No lying", Brennan says

"I promise", Parker says as Brennan walks them in

"We might have a case of child abuse here. We need to see a doctor straight away", the cop says to the secretary

"Of course. I will get one for you immediately", the secretary says calling a doctor

Soon they were in a private room.

"Can you sit him on the bed so I can examine him?" the doctor asks

"No. My bottom hurts real bad", Parker says

"What about a pillow to sit on?" Brennan asks

Parker nods and the nurse gets a pillow and puts it down and Brennan sits Parker on it and sits next to him.

"Where do you hurt Parker?" the doctor asks

"My wrist and bottom", Parker replies

"What happened tonight?" the cop asks

"Daddy bought me home to meet his girlfriend. She wasn't very nice and I didn't like her. Daddy left to get pizza. I said my mummies are smarter and prettier than her. That's when she grabbed my shoulders hard and kept smacking my bottom. She then twisted my wrist badly", Parker says tears coming out his eyes

"It's ok. I won't let her hurt you again", Brennan says hugging him gently

"Parker can I get an x-ray of your wrist?" the doctor asks

Parker looks up at Brennan.

"It won't hurt. I can come with you if you want", Brennan offers feeling her motherly instincts kicking in

"Ok lets get him down to x-ray", the doctor says as Brennan picks Parker up again

"I will wait for his real mother and back up. This woman has to be arrested", the cop says

"I agree. No one should do this to a child", Brennan says walking away down to x-ray with Parker

He gets x-rays of his wrist then comes back to his private room. Rebecca had arrived.

"Baby are you ok?" Rebecca asks

"She hurt me bad Mummy. Mummy Bones said she won't let her hurt me again", Parker says

"I won't either baby. You're safe now", Rebecca says kissing him

"Mummy can you hand me my backpack?" Parker asks

Rebecca does and with his good hand Parker pulls out a piece of paper.

"This is for you Mummy Bones", Parker says handing it to her

It was a kids drawing at two stick figures at a yellow beach and blue see with grey blobs.

"What are those?" Brennan asks pointing at the grey blobs

"Dolphins. You told me they are your favourite", Parker says, "Do you like it?"

Brennan shakes her head and tears enter Parkers eyes.

"I love it Parker. I will put it on my fridge when I get home", Brennan promises as her phone goes off, "Brennan"

"Bones! Parker is missing I need help finding him. Tasha is helping me too. Can you get the squints to help you?" Booth panicked voice says

"Just come to the hospital with your _girlfriend_ you will have your answers there", Brennan snaps shutting the phone

"I don't want her to come here", Parker says

"We will protect you. Ok Parks?" Brennan asks

Parker nods clearly scared. That's when the doctor comes in.

"His wrist is just a simple break. It will be in a cast for 4 weeks. What colour cast do you what Parker?" the doctor asks nicely

"Blue. Like my Mummies eyes", Parker says

Rebecca and Brennan look at each other a message passes between them. They each where going to be there for Parker. Nothing could tear them away.

"Where is Parker?" Booth asks storming into the ER with Tasha

"Is this your girlfriend Agent Booth?" a cop asks

"Yes why?" Booth asks

"Ma'am you are under arrest for assaulting a child. You have the right to remain silent", the cop says

"I didn't do anything!" Tasha protests

"What do you mean assaulting a child?" Booth demands

"This woman assaulted a young boy named Parker Booth. She is being put under arrest", the cop says

"Is that true Tasha?" Booth asks eyes hardening

"No Seeley it isn't. Parker just wants attention", Tasha says

"I saw my child and you will never harm my son again", Rebecca says slapping her

"He is mine to and you will now harm him again. I know how to kill and not leave any evidence", Brennan says slapping Tasha before walking away with Rebecca

Booth was gobsmacked. Bones claimed Parked as her son.

"Aren't you going to arrest her she assaulted me?" Tasha asks outraged

"I didn't see anything", the cop says dragging her away

Once Booth explained himself and said he had no part in the assault on his son. Booth goes to the room where Bones and Rebecca went into he finds Parker with a blue cast. Cuddled into Bones's side and Bones arm wrapped around him tightly protectively. A picture was on the table. The heading was in Parker's messy writing. It basically said: _My Mummy Bones…_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
